headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Curse
| image = | classification = Miscellaneous | franchises = The Mummy Universal Monsters | films = Cursed Curse of Blood from the Mummy's Tomb Mummy, The Thinner | programs = Angel She-Wolf of London Tales from the Crypt Tales from the Darkside | comics = Werewolf by Night Vol 1 | characters = Angelus; Jack Russell | related = }} A curse (also called a jinx, hex or execration) is any expressed wish that some form of adversity or misfortune will befall or attach to some other entity—one or more persons, a place, or an object. In particular, "curse" may refer to a wish that harm or hurt will be inflicted by any supernatural powers, such as a spell, a prayer, an imprecation, an execration, magic, witchcraft, God, a natural force, or a spirit. In many belief systems, the curse itself (or accompanying ritual) is considered to have some causative force in the result. To reverse or eliminate a curse is called removal or breaking, and is often believed to require equally elaborate rituals or prayers. The character of Angel from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and his own spin-off series Angel suffered from a rather unique affliction in that he was "cursed" with a soul. As most vampires in the "Buffyverse" no longer possess a human soul, they have no moral compunctions about the acts that they commit. Angel, after having been a vampire for over a century, had amassed quite a reputation for the awful, horrific deeds he had committed. As such, he was cursed by a Gyspy to have his soul returned to him. As such, he now carried the full burden of all of his misdeeds was crushed by the feelings of overwhelming guilt. Curses pop up all the time in anthology projects such as Tales from the Crypt. In the season six episode, "Staired in Horror", a woman named Lillian had a curse placed upon her home as punishment for having an affair. She remained immortal while inside the house, but if she descended the stairs, she would age at an advanced rate. Ascending the stairs, would make her young again. In converse, anyone else who ascended the staircase would grow old, and the de-age as they made their way back downstairs. In the "The Grave Robber" episode of Tales from the Darkside, an ancient Egyptian named Tapok was cursed with being a mummy. An archaeologist named Doctor Harold Gormley and his assistant Aileen unwittingly awakened Tapok. In most cases such as this, the mummy in question would likely throttle those who have desecrated their tomb, but in this case, Tapok actually challenged Gormley to a game of Strip Poker. With each hand of poker that Tapok won, he would lose some of his wrappings. In converse, for each hand that Gormley lost, he would inherit a strip of Tapok's wrappings until finally, Tapok was able to transfer the curse from himself onto Gormley. Appearances Films * Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy - Just another good ole fashioned Egyptian mummy curse. * Huntress: Spirit of the Night - Ancient curse turns Tara Wexford into a sex-wolf. Television * Tales from the Darkside: Black Widows * Tales from the Darkside: The Grave Robber - The mummy Tapok transfers his curse to Doctor Harold Gormley. ----